La Vie de barman
by Deus-Nihil
Summary: Tifa sait ce qu'est la vie de barman.


**Titre :** La Vie de barman

**Auteur :** Deus-Nihil

**Couple :** Aucun

**Rating :** -13 ans

**Résumé :** Tifa sait ce qu'est la vie de barman.

**Notes :**

Je suis désolée si je ne suis pas un auteur satisfaisant.

Je peux écrire plusieurs fan-fictions à la fois, mais je n'en abandonne aucune.

Merci de commenter si vous lisez.

**Pour causes de problèmes personnels, j'ai du vivre dans un bar pendant quelques temps. Je sais de quoi je parle en écrivant ce texte.**

* * *

><p><strong>La Vie de barman<strong>

Être barman, c'est dur.

Être barman, c'est voir des gens, tous les jours. Il y a les habitués, et il y a ceux qui ne font que passer. Certains viennent régulièrement, d'autres irrégulièrement.

Être barman, c'est observer et écouter les gens. Il y en a qui parlent sous l'effet de l'alcool. En fait, ça arrive souvent. D'autres demandent juste des conseils, des destinations, des informations... Rares sont ceux qui ne parlent pas. Aux mots qui filent dans un bar, le barman sait la vie de tous ses habitués, apprend les nouvelles d'autres villes, connait les secrets de beaucoup de gens, et voit la décadence de quelques uns.

Être barman, c'est voir des gens vivre puis mourir.

Être barman, c'est savoir parler aux gens, savoir se défendre, savoir compatir, savoir mentir, et savoir sourire...

Être barman, c'est avoir un revenu en fonction de la fréquence des clients.

Être barman, ce n'est pas facile : Tifa le sait.

Chaque jour, Tifa salue, sert, discute, se fait payer, et salue de nouveau. Elle le fait pour chacun de ses clients. Parce qu'elle est barman, Tifa connait la valeur de la vie, de l'être humain en lui-même. Elle sait que chaque individu est spécial, à la fois différent et pareil à son prochain ; elle sait que chaque individu a son histoire, sa famille, ses attaches. Et elle a apprit que même celui qui est appelé "criminel" l'est devenu pour une raison... Tout peut s'expliquer.

Mais aujourd'hui - oui, aujourd'hui, Tifa ne peut plus supporter son métier. Elle ne peut plus supporter l'ivresse de ses clients, la puanteur de ceux installés au fond du bar, les tentatives de séduction pitoyables de ceux au-devant du comptoir... Elle en a marre de devoir faire sortir de force certains de ses clients chaque soir, de supporter leur violence verbale, parfois physique... Elle ne peut plus accepter de nettoyer les toilettes publiques toutes les semaines, ni même de faire le ménage du bar entier tous les trois jours - tous les jours lorsque le temps permet à ses clients de salir encore plus le parquet.

Aux yeux de ses clients, Tifa est une barman avant d'être une femme. Aucun ne cherche à voir sa fatigue, parce qu'au fond, ils ne la voient que comme un outil. Un outil à boissons... Il leur suffit de payer pour être servis, et c'est suffisant. Pourtant, si ils en faisaient l'effort, ils pourraient contempler la beauté pure et cristalline qu'est Tifa. Ils pourraient admirer sa force et sa vitalité ! Mais ils sont trop fermés, et les seuls dont les yeux restent grands ouverts sont des enfants orphelins, tristes et souffrants.

C'est en y pensant qu'une fois encore, Tifa abandonne son idée de laisser tomber le bar. Les enfants avaient besoin d'elle, d'une sœur ou d'une mère, et elle prendra le rôle qu'ils voudront qu'elle prenne. Par une poussée maternelle, elle veut être ce que ces enfants veulent qu'elle soit. Elle veut pouvoir les loger sans les savoir dehors par les temps difficiles ; elle veut pouvoir les nourrir sans s'inquiéter de son budget. Oui, Tifa veut faire tout son possible pour ces enfants parce qu'elle les aime.

Elle apprécie de nouveau son métier. Même si, à la fin, il ne lui reste que ses yeux pour pleurer, elle doit se battre pour les enfants. Elle doit apprendre à maîtriser sa peur des hommes ivres et violents, elle doit se motiver pour nettoyer le bar quand il le faut, elle doit se montrer plus forte et plus ferme encore...

Elle pense à acheter un chien...

Tifa allait pleurer, mais elle se reprend. Être barman est plus dur que ce que les gens pensent, mais il y a aussi de bons côtés, comme la convivialité de certains clients, la générosité d'autres, et la gentillesse de ceux restants.

Oui, un chien serait bien utile.

**FIN**


End file.
